black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Obi
Obi is a bodyguard of Madi. Biography Season Four Obi was one of Madi's bodyguards following her on the Walrus. ''When the battle for Nassau began and the ship was grounded, he escorted her to one of the longboats. When Rogers' sloops began shooting at the boats, he returned fire. Along with the rest of the survivors of the battle, he joined Billy's forces at Miranda Barlow's estate. Obi continues protecting Madi and participates in the taking of the Underhill plantation. When the pirate army splits between Flint and Billy, he follows Madi in sliding with Flint and protects her when the two sides open fire on each other. He retreats with her when the plantation militia arrive. Obi along with the rest of Flint's faction retreat to an abandoned, dilapidated house somewhere on the island. He voices his opinion that the group has no choice but to leave the island and that no slaves will fight with the pirates after Billy remained at the estate despite the consequences it entailed. Madi rebukes him, telling him that while Billy may be their enemy, Flint is not and that many pirates fought with them at terrible cost, silencing him. Later, he witnesses the reunion between Madi and Silver. He follows Flint and Silver into Nassau and participates in the taking of the town. Obi continues to guard Madi. He is follows her to the Underhill estate to repair the alliance between the slaves and the pirates. He and Zaki escort her when Madi attempts to free Flint, thinking that the cache would be delivered to the location of the meeting with Eleanor. However it is Jack Rackham who arrives at the beach, not Kofi with the cache. When Eleanor decides to take Flint back to the fort, Madi, Obi and Zaki follow her to insure that no harm befalls Flint. However, they are forced to detour to Miranda's house when the Spanish invade. While Eleanor and Madi stay in the house, he joins Flint, Zaki and Eleanor's six redcoats in killing a small group of Spanish soldiers. Along with Flint and three of the remaining redcoats, he pursues three Spanish soldiers who witnessed the scene to prevent them from fetching reinforcements, leaving Zaki and a redcoat to guard the house. When he returns, he is distraught to learn that his charged was killed by a Spaniard who was presumed dead. Obi returns to the Maroon Camp along with the remaining pirates and slaves after the Spanish invasion aboard the ''Walrus. After learning'' that Madi is alive, with Rogers demanding the gems for her release, the ''Walrus ''sails for Nassau. Silver secretly has the gems dug up and it is guarded in the ship's hold by Obi and Kofi. He is aboard the ''Walrus ''during the expedition to Skeleton Island. He is seen staring at the wrecked ship next to Joji. He stays aboard while Silver leads his party to reclaim the treasure stolen by Captain Flint. Obi survives the burning of the ''Walrus ''and makes it to shore where he is picked up by Jack Rackham aboard the ''Lion. ''He participates in, and survives, the ensuing fight aboard the ''Eurydice. ''Obi is seen when Silver delivers the plan for the pardon for all the remaining Maroon and pirate forces and accepts. Quotes ''"We have no choice but to leave the island." ''Obi to Flint and Madi in XXXI. ''"Take Nassau? With what army? Whatever slaves are still on this island will never fight alongside again." Obi to Flint in XXXI. Gallery Creatingtheworld 2560x1440.jpg Madi Kofi Obi-horseback.JPG Obi Madi Kofi.JPG Madi Eleanor & guards.jpeg XXXIV madi.jpg Obi s4e6.jpeg Trivia *Sizo Mahlangu appeared in Troy: Fall of a City, which also starred fellow Black Sails actor Chris Fisher (Ben Gunn). Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Africans Category:Characters Category:Maroons Category:Recurring Characters